


Roman Gets Cursed

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Vague magical curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Logan and Roman are arguing, when suddenly, “Did you just hiss at me!?”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Roman Gets Cursed

“I’m sorry—did you just hiss at me?!” Logan asked, eyes blazing. 

But for once Roman was just as shocked, covering his mouth with his hand, argument almost entirely gone from his mind. “Did I? I—I didn’t… mean to…”

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. “Clearly you’ve been spending too much time with Virgil recently.”

“No, I—!” His entire throat felt strange. Wrong. This wasn’t just a mannerism, and he’d never felt inclined towards that one anyway. 

Logan squinted at him suspiciously. “Are you alright?”

“I— I don’t know—“ Roman froze, clamping his hand over his mouth as an even stranger sound escaped. 

“Have you been adventuring in the imagination again?”

Roman shook his head. “Not since last—“ his voice sounded so weird! 

“I would assume Remus then. Between the hiss and your apparent proclivity towards meowing, it seems something ‘magic-based’, and like a cat. And Remus, as we know, enjoys using cats to play his pranks.”

“So I’m stuck like this???”

Logan got a slight smile, as if he was trying to hide a larger one. “Actually, it will probably progress from here and get worse.”

“What?!” And it really was getting worse. That word had been barely intelligible past the meow. 

Logan walked away. “I’ll help you after this reaches its zenith. I’m curious to see how far it goes.”

“Logan, wait! Help me now!”

“I’m afraid I cannot understand you.”

“Logan!”


End file.
